1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of dispensing devices and pertains more particularly to dispensing racks or displays such as are used in supermarkets, chain stores and hardware stores, for example. The dispensing apparatus of the present invention is to be distinguished from vending machines in that in the latter devices removal of articles is controlled by insertion of a coin, etc.
2. The Prior Art
Conventionally, many prepacked articles, such as candy, chewing gum, cold cuts, batteries and the like are dispensed through the use of rack merchandising displays. By way of example, many supermarkets merchandise cold cuts which are prepackaged, the packages being slidably received on wires extending from a pegboard or like panel or bulkhead. The packages may include cardboard tabs or tags having apertures formed therein, enabling the packages to be slidably received on the wires or rods.
Obviously, it is desirable, where the article dispensed is a food product, electrical battery or like item having a limited shelf life, that the articles which are displayed at the earliest date also be the articles which are first sold or dispensed, i.e. that the merchandise operate on a first in-first out (FIFO) principle.
The typical dispensing device as above described is not conducive to FIFO operations in that store personnel charged with the responsibility for refilling a partially depleted supply of articles of a particular type may not take the time to remove the remaining supply of articles which had been previously on display, add the necessary fresh articles, and thereafter replace the previously displayed articles. There is an obvious temptation simply to press the remaining articles to the rear against the panel and add such quantity of fresh items at the front as may be required fully to replenish the supply. Such practice will, of course, result in the early sale of fresh items and the continued display of older items, with the result that the older items which have been pushed to the rear may become spoiled, degraded or shopworn.
While it is known in connection with vending apparatuses to provide elaborate and expensive mechanisms whereby a machine may be reloaded only in such manner as to assure a FIFO dispensing, the cost of such devices is prohibitive and such devices typically must be serviced by skilled personnel.